


Visit

by wildwordwomyn



Category: Moonlight (2016)
Genre: Black Family, Black Romance, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwordwomyn/pseuds/wildwordwomyn
Summary: Chiron visits family by way of Theresa. And, without saying much, says more than he expects to.





	

“Kevin call you?” Theresa asks as they eat dinner the next time he looks in on her. Chiron pauses while chewing, frozen. “I gave him yo' number last week when he was visitin' family ‘round here,” she continues. 

She watches him as if she knows something. As if she knows everything. And he can’t help wondering if she somehow found out Chiron's driven down two days already this week. If she saw them together outside the diner the second night, Kevin standing a little too close while Chiron fought not to shrink away or move closer. Does she know how hard he breathed Kevin in? That Kevin kissed him and touched him, making his body feel things he hasn't felt in years? Does she know that once the dam gave way afterward he cried so much the other man had to rock him to calm him down? Or can she read it in his eyes? 

“Y’all was a pair back in the day. Always in trouble, that one. But he seem like he settlin' down.” Theresa smiles softly when he nods. 

“…Uh, yeah,” he finally answers, swallowing audibly. “It’s all good.” 

“Yeah? Tha’s real good, Chiron.” 

It’s that simple. Because Theresa has been able to see inside Chiron since he was Little. Has seen who he was and who he could be. She's always loved him. Even now, especially now, when he acts like the one person who’s shoes he was never intended to fill. She accepts the whole of him regardless. He finds himself wanting to tell her, wanting to ask her, but the words won't come. 

“He’s grown into a handsome young man, too,” she grins with a barely there wink. Chiron thinks he’s beautiful but is unsuccessful at hiding that thought from his expression. “If only I was in my 20’s again…,” she teases. 

Chiron smiles back, catching them both by surprise. No other words need to be spoken. His gratitude is written all over his face. Now that they’ve found each other again he's hoping Kevin stays. More importantly, he's hoping _he_ stays. He needs this to work. The next time he comes to visit Theresa Kevin might come with him. Maybe Juan would see, and be proud.


End file.
